sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie White
Carietta N. "Carrie" White is a fictional character created by Stephen King, but portrayed in fanfiction by me. Her character in the book and movies portray her as a mousy and abused teenager with telekinesis who is pushed too far on one special night. She is the most seen character in my (planned) fanfictions and is a personal favorite. Physical Apperance Carrie is moderately attractive as portrayed in my stories. She has light freckles dusted on her face, flat and stringy blonde hair, pale teal eyes that are commonly mistaken for green eyes, and is slim and bony. While she isn't repulsive, she is constantly called ugly because of her freckles, crooked teeth, bony appearance and fresh-accented voice. She is also the only girl in school who doesn't have any piercings of any kind because her mother considers piercing the Devil's jewels. She is usually seen dressed in an old-fashioned dress due to her mother's belief that modern-day clothes are too provacative and outrageous for the Holy. Personality Carrie is, as you may've guessed, a very shy outsider who is constantly bullied and abused by her peers, teachers, and her abusive mother. Carrie isn't one to socialize much and would rather be home alone in her room, hinting that she may have scolionophobia, as in a fear of school (it could be confirmed that she also could have sociophobia, as in a fear of people and socializing) due to the cruelty she's faced. She is virtuous, however; she could be the person you'd trust or would try her best to please you. While people call her useless, Carrie does have talent. She is a natural with dress designing, cooking, and writing. She has a very articulate and intelligent language compared to modern-day slang. However, as her students obnoxiously pointed out, Carrie is a flawed character. She tends to be paranoid, unconfident, and even naive at times. She constantly worries about what others think and doubts herself to no end. She also worries about what her mother thinks, since she Carrie is constantly chastised because of her Margaret cra﻿zy beliefs. Carrie also has moments of arbitrary rage which causes her telekinesis to flare up the angrier she gets. When they happen, she then worries that she'll hurt others and keeps herself in solitary confinement for a few days. She can easily feel guilty when she stands up for herself. There were even times when she felt suicidal. After a hard and torturous day at home and at school, after saying her bedtime prayers, Carrie would draw pictures of herself dead. Whether the pictures showed herself impaled, electrocuted, or any other gruesome death that the drawings showed, she would draw herself dead before crying herself to sleep. However, after drawing them, her mother found them while Carrie was sleeping. Instead of beating her and forcing her to pray for forgiveness as usual, she burnt the pictures and prayed for strength before tucking herself in. The only reason Carrie never killed herself was because she felt that, in a strange and unbelievable way, her mother could guide her through life. Throughout every fic she stars in, even though they're never set in the same timeline, her catchphrase when sinisterly using her telekinesis in wrath is "Sin Never Dies". Background Birth Carrie's mother gave birth to her on September 21st, the year being left unknown. While her father Ralph White was joyous about the birth of their daughter, Carrie's mother Margaret White, on the other hand, was less joyous since Carrie was conceived of marital﻿ rape. Throughout Carrie's life, her mother half-loved her and half-hated her, because she believed Carrie was conceived by the Devil that raped her. There were times that Margaret tried to kill her, but Ralph stopped her. He eventually left his family and conveniently, a beautiful woman passed by when this happened. Margaret and Carrie's relationship was tentative ever since. Relationship with Peers As you can guess, Carrie's life at school was never wonderful due to the attitude of her peers. Constantly, they bully her because of her sheltered background, religious beliefs, outdated clothes, and unattractive appearance. Carrie's only friend was herself, that was it. Other than that, all her school life was made out of was kick me signs and gluestick lip gloss. Teachers are not fond of her either. In fact, the male teachers have a very sarcastic and slurred attitude towards Carrie and the female teachers barely treat her as an equal, i.e. leaving her out of group activities. Carrie's never had a real rela Telekinesis While she was never aware of it, Carrie has shown signs of telekinetic power in her childhood years. During infancy, she opened a window and dangled her milk bottle over her crib. That was one of the times when her mother tried to kill her, believing that the Devil took over her again. When Carrie was 3, she noticed a teenager tanning and asks about her breasts, which deeply angers Margaret. While chastising her daughter, Carrie unintentionally causes a hail of ice to occur, destroying their bungalow and roof. She never had any telekinetic evidence until she was 17. When the shower incident occured, Carrie's telekinesis kicked in, causing a lightbulb to explode and a bag of softball bats to fall. She also noticed her power when flipping an ashtray off the principal's desk after he addressed her wrong and causing a little boy to injure himself on his bike after he teased her. Curious, she looked up telekinesis in the library and realized she could have that kind of power. When Tommy asked her out, she soon reluctantly accepted, but Margaret refused to let Carrie go to the prom. Angered, her telekinesis kicks in again, causing the doors and windows to shut before her mother can storm out. Margaret then becomes worried that Carrie's "sin" has finally found her as Carrie has a wondorous time at the prom with Tommy. "The Black Prom" The most known and infamous scene in the books, movies, and in a future fanfiction is the prom scene when Chris and her boyfriend Billy Nolan waiting to dump a bucket of pig blood to get back at Carrie, because they blame her for getting them banned from the prom. When Carrie and Tommy are crowned Prom King and Queen, Sue sneaks in to see, if everything's okay and she notices the bucket. She tries to tell someone about it, but Ms. Desjardin believes that Sue is there for mischeif and kicks her out. When she does, Chirs then pulls the rope, sending an enormous wave of blood upon Carrie. Everyone starts laughing and jeering at Carrie, but she wasn't going to take it this time. When she goes into shock, her telekinesis completely takes over, locking all the doors and casting her into a nearby red spotlight, emphasizing her appearance. She uses the fire hose to spray the entire gym, even killing Norma Watson, a known enemy of Carrie. She kills Ms. Desjardin by crushing her with a rafter and electrocutes both the principal and her English teacher Mr. Fromm. The gym erupts into a ball of fire. A mentally-destroyed Carrie leaves as the gymnasium collapses, but not without killing Chris and Billy when they try to run her over. Apparent Death When Carrie comes home, she cleans the blood off her and breaks down in her mother's arms after telling her briefly about what happened. Margaret then tells her daughter of the time she was a victim of marital rape that she both hated and loved. As they kneel down reciting the Lord's Prayer, Carrie's mother pulls out a knife, stabbing her fatally. She chases Carrie throughout the house, believing that killing her will free her of her sin. However, using her telekinesis, Carrie crucifies her mother. Grieved about all the events of what was suppose to be a special night, Carrie lets the house collapse upon her as she and her dead mother breathe their last in the "praying closet". In an unseen scene from the film, Sue walks by Carrie's house and finds Carrie dying. When she tries to comfort her, Carrie scans her brain and realizes that she asked Tommy to ask her out, but was never involved in the horrendous prank. She cries for her mother as she dies and Sue runs away from the sight, collapsing on her period. However, when Sue visited her grave to pay her respects with forget-me-nots, a bloody arm reaches out from the rubble and grabs Sue. While it was a dream, it was actually revealed that Carrie used her telekinesis to bring herself back to life. Appearances in Fanfiction Special While she doesn't make an official appearance in this fic, Carrie is mentioned several times, both positively and negatively. A Night to Remember Carrie is, as you may've guessed, soaked in blood once the rope is pulled by Chris and Billy. The bucket knocks Tommy out and people start pointing and laughing at Carrie. She begins to cry, but then freezes in a blank, yet menacing stare. The doors shut instantly, startling everyone, except for Kenny. He casually makes his way to the exit, but his arm is crushed by the door and it starts turning and twisting. The room goes into a red tint, emphasizing Carrie's appearance in a sinister way. Tina arrives to help her best friend, but the basketball board crushes her and pierces her back. Kenny is then killed once his arm is twisted off. While everyone bustles in a panic, Carrie uses the hose to spray everyone, even spraying Norma Watson to death. Things begin to go crazy once Ms. Desjardin and other teachers that defied Carrie are crushed by rafters and Carrie goes through a grotesque transformation, including her laughter booming in everyone's head and her looking like "a female Satan". Then, a Gothic named Cindi is thrown against the wall in agony as the thorny vines that surrounded her heart tattoo start spreading over her skin and eventually jutting through her flesh and hanging her. Principal Kramer then tries to get up onto the stage and calm Carrie down, but he is instead thrown off and stabbed repeatedly by an abandoned pocketknife. One by one, the party goers start to die either by being sprayed to death or by being thrown to the ground when trying to escape. Eventually, the hose remains lifeless and the panicking stops. Agitated, Don Barrett, Billy's bad boy friend that helped with the prank, tries to shoot Carrie to death, but the bullets bounce off her dress. When the last two bullets are fired, she telekinetically sends them through Don's shoulder blades, killing him. Deeply angered, his best friend Steve Deighan (who was said to have succumbed to abuse by his father and alcoholism) throws the gun at Carrie, but misses and it hits him in the head. As he gets up after stumbling onto a table, he lunges forth towards Carrie in a blind rage to kill her, but he is pinned to the wall and electrocuted. The gym is engulfed by a ball of fire as the prom goers finally die through electrocution, as well. Carrie leaves the gym as it collapses. While walking home, she sends a wave of destruction upon the neighborhood and kills Chris and Billy when they tried to run her over. Sue Snell, who experienced it all, breaks down in a bush as she thinks about how she was responsible for all of this. Carrie arrives home and is suspicious about why there are candles and crucifixes everywhere. Nevertheless, she makes her way up the stairs to clean the blood off her (while her mother is waiting for the perfect opportunity to stab her) and breaks down once she realizes what she has done. The Mansion In the prologue, Carrie is mysteriously shown racing through the woods near the mansion. When John tries to investegate, she kills him by sending a tree down upon him. She then grabs Sue from behind and screams for help. Sue squirms out of her grip and tries to run away and call for help, but Carrie disappears and Sue is shoved out of the lounge by an unseen force. She weeps in misery as she reads the writing Sin Never Dies on the door. Carrie disguises herself as a girl named Cassie Right and is overjoyed that her favorite band is staying at the hotel for the summer. However, while waiting, she worries that they've changed their minds and she begins to levitate things and even breaks a piece of wood from the floor. When she sees them pull up into the driveway, she quickly pieces things together and fixes her face. It's hinted in the beginning that she may be attracted to Logan, but she denies it. However, she comes off as a caring friend to him when Margaret's ghost attacks him. Category:Characters